Such a vehicle brake device is known from Patent Document 1 below.
This vehicle brake device includes an ABS (anti-lock braking system) device between a slave cylinder and wheel cylinders for shortening a braking distance by preventing the locking of a wheel. This ABS device includes: in-valves for controlling supply of a brake fluid to the wheel cylinders; out-valves for controlling discharge of the brake fluid from the wheel cylinders; accumulators for temporarily storing the brake fluid discharged from the wheel cylinders; pumps for discharging the brake fluid stored in the accumulators; and the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-110633